magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Garlan
Grandpa Garlan (ガルラン爺 Garuran Jī) or known as Garlan or Old man. He's the ritualist of Fool's Town. He is a character created by Naoki Iwamoto of the Magico series. Appearance & Personality He has a long white beard separated on two cords, wearing goggles and having tattoos on his both arms. He misses a tooth which sometimes is dismissed. He has a weird habit to hide himself in a vase, but it turns out that he is a Kirito an half-bug and half-human which is extremely rare. In the younger years he had spikier hair and a retro sun glass. Despite his creation of many kinds of magics he's a pervert. When he is settling an important conversation with someone he will abandoned it soon if there is a fine female passing by. He's the creator of many kinds of magic, he's also the creator of the Magic Eye Meter which was used by Garnett and even took a possession of it in his right eye. History Battling with Shion with his Agiri Monsters He has been seen battling Shion in the past with his Agiri Monsters. He tells Shion to stop because he never could win of him. Shion smiles saying that he's a mage. Since then, he defeated thousands of them. Garlan calls him since that day "Mr. Almighty". Plot Overview Purge Arc He obtained a letter from Shion via his assistant Toto, which he seems to be happy that Shion will arrive again in their town. City of Ritualists Arc Garlan arrived alongside with Toto to Shion. After that the group of Shion has been greeted each other. After being a pervert against Emma, Garlan knows that Shion came to him because he's ran out of "Broom Magic" and noticed that he used the "Broom Star". Later at some place they have been talking about what has happened. After that, they went to perform the ritual to refill Shion's broom magic but he got distracted by a female reading a book. Soon he and Shion are entering a hall room, where he starts to reveal his body. He then activates his Agiri Monsters but where been lightly defeated by Shion. After that Shion's broom has been recharge they where been mocking him after he received a love letter from Emma. As soon Shion and the rest are leaving they are wishing them good luck. Relationship Toto Toto is the assistant of Garlan. Toto carries his vase around town because Garlan seems not to get out of it. Shion Elpihas Levi Shion and Garlan seems to know each other for a very long time. Shion went to their city a long time ago which he practicing his magic many times. Garlan calls him "Mr. Almighty" because he shows that he's a powerful magician. Techniques & Abilities Magic * Magic Eye Meter: He's the creator of the Magic Eye Meter that Garnett has used. He can possess it on an very powerful way which he can see everything about the magical power. His Magic Eye meter is located on the right eye. * Agiri Monsters: It is known that he is able to active the agiri monsters because he is an agiri. He can use them against the enemies whenever he wants. Due to that, he's known as one of the powerful mages. Trivia * Garlan is a place located in the French country. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters